Katie Price
| birth_place = Brighton, East Sussex, England | death_date = | death_place = | residence = | nationality = British | other_names = | occupation = | years_active = 1996–present | height = | spouse = | children = 5 | homepage = }} Katrina Amy Alexandra Alexis Price (née Infield; born 22 May 1978), previously known by the pseudonym Jordan, is an English media personality, model, author, and businesswoman. She was the winner of the fifteenth series of Celebrity Big Brother and was runner-up in the search for the UK's entry for the Eurovision Song Contest in 2005. Early life Born Katrina Infield in 1978 in Brighton, East Sussex, in southeast England, Price was the only child of Amy (née Charlier) and Ray Infield. Her father left the family when she was four, and in 1988 her mother married builder Paul Price, after which she acquired the surname Price. She has an older half-brother named Daniel and a younger half-sister named Sophie. Her maternal grandmother was Jewish, but she is not religious. Price attended Blatchington Mill School. She excelled at sport, swimming for Sussex in regional competitions. During her childhood, she also developed a passion for horses and horse-riding. She began modelling as a child, and at 13 she modelled for a clothing line. Career Modelling At a friend's suggestion, Price had professional photographs taken and decided to pursue a modelling career. The pictures were sent to a modelling agency in London, and in 1996 she appeared on Page 3, of British newspaper The Sun. As Jordan, Price was famed for her surgically enhanced breasts. At 19 she had the first in a succession of breast-enhancement surgeries, increasing her natural 32B to a 32FF. She also regularly appeared in the Daily Star, FHM, the British edition of Playboy, Nuts, Maxim, Loaded, Vogue and Esquire and also ran as a candidate in Stretford and Urmston during the British General Election in 2001. She ended up winning 713 votes, 1.8% of the votes cast. In 2002, she appeared on the September cover of the American edition of Playboy magazine. Price continues to model today, Television Price made cameo appearances as herself in the television dramas Dream Team and Footballers' Wives in 2004. She also appeared on Top Gear's "Star in a Reasonably Priced Car" in 2004, completing the lap in one minute and fifty-two seconds. Early in her career Price appeared on The Big Breakfast, and she was a guest host on the first series of The Friday Night Project. In December 2005, she released an exercise fitness DVD, The Jordan Workout, featuring "The Juice Master" Jason Vale. Price was a contestant on the third series of I'm a Celebrity...Get Me Out of Here!, a reality television series where a group of celebrities live together in a jungle environment with few luxuries, between the months of January and February in 2004. It was there that she met Peter Andre, whom she would eventually marry and later divorce. In 2007, with Andre, she hosted the short-lived late-night chat show Katie & Peter: Unleashed. In November 2009, Price made a return visit to I'm a Celebrity... Get Me Out of Here! in its ninth series. Presenters Ant & Dec insinuated during the broadcast that the surprise of Price's return had been ruined by the media. She has also been the subject of many reality television series that chronicle her domestic life. This started with a trio of Channel 4 documentaries by film-maker Richard Macer: Jordan: The Truth About Me (2002), Jordan: The Model Mum and Jordan: You Don't Even Know Me (both 2004), and was followed Jordan Gets Even on Five in 2004. She later appeared in the documentary Jordan: Living With a Dream '' (Channel 4) and then launched the ''Katie & Peter franchise on ITV2, which documented the lives of Price and Andre and included several fly-on-the-wall reality series: When Jordan Met Peter, Jordan & Peter: Laid Bare and Jordan & Peter: Marriage and Mayhem between 2004 and 2005; Katie & Peter: The Next Chapter, Katie & Peter: The Baby Diaries and Katie & Peter: Unleashed in 2007; Katie & Peter: Down Under and Katie & Peter: African Adventures in 2008; and Katie & Peter: Stateside in 2009. Price danced with her then-boyfriend Leandro Penna on the Argentine television programme Bailando por un Sueño 2012, a spin-off of Strictly Come Dancing. In 2015, Price appeared on the fifteenth series of Celebrity Big Brother. She had been previously invited to appear on the show. On 6 February 2015, Price finished as the winner of the series. Nutrition supplements Price has launched a range of nutrition supplements, including meal replacement shakes, that are promoted with unsupported claims about their wholesomeness and benefit. The British Dietetic Association named Katie Price Nutritional Supplements as constituting one of the "top 5 worst celeb diets to avoid in 2018", noting they were expensive and unnecessary for anybody wanting to lose weight. Writing Price has also established herself in the publishing industry.David Sexton "Katie Price knows how to kiss and sell", London Evening Standard, 2 September 2009 She was in the top 100 best selling authors of the decade for book sales between 2000 and 2009, with nearly three millions sales. In 2012, she was listed as 24th in the list of the 50 best-selling authors in Britain based on Nielsen BookScan statistics since 1998. She released her first autobiography, Being Jordan, in May 2004. She conducted a 10-day book-signing tour which helped to propel her to first position in the Nielsen BookScan hardback sales chart and to sell 97,090 copies in one year, and over 1,000,000 as of January 2007. Her second autobiography, A Whole New World, was published in January 2006. It reached number two in the hardback general category and sold 198,105 copies by 1 April 2006. Her second novel, Crystal, about a young woman's efforts to become a singer, sold 159,407 copies during the first three months after its release in June 2007. In July 2008, Price released her third novel, Angel Uncovered. In July 2009, Price released a novel entitled Sapphire which was number 1 on the hardback fiction chart for four consecutive weeks and sold 42,215 copies in its first two weeks in the UK alone.Bestsellers The Guardian Price released her fifth novel, Paradise, in July 2010. In 2014, she released her tenth novel, Make My Wish Come True. In 2006 Price signed a £300,000 advance with Random House for Katie Price's Perfect Ponies, }} a series of children's books, with the first six released in 2007. New books in the series have been released to a total of 12 as of 2017. Price's daughter Princess landed her own book deal at the age of nine in 2017. Price had a regular advice column in OK! magazine until 2009. In 2012, she landed her own column in The Sun on Sunday. Music Price was runner-up in the selection contest for a representative for the United Kingdom at the [[Eurovision Song Contest 2005|2005 Eurovision Song Contest]]. The selection process, named Making Your Mind Up, was broadcast live on television in March 2005. Price sang a song titled "Not Just Anybody". In July 2010, Price released "Free to Love Again", a non-album single. About the release, she explained: "I'm not a singer, this is just something that I'm doing for fun. It's not like I'm worried about getting a chart position or number one, this is purely for fun. Whether people like it or not, I'm doing it." Fashion and beauty She brought out her first perfume, "Stunning", in 2007. Equestrian clothing range In 2008, Price signed a deal with Derby House to launch her equestrian range of clothing named "KP Equestrian". In 2009 Price was named as the patron of a charity polo match played near Epping, Essex. Stage It was announced on 9 July 2017 that Price would go on her first UK tour with An audience with Katie Price, to include 15 shows beginning in Preston on 1 September 2017 and finishing in Southend on 16 December 2017. Politics and campaigning In the 2001 UK General Election Price stood as an independent candidate in the Stretford and Urmston constituency. She gained 713 votes. The seat was won by Labour's Beverley Hughes with 23,836 votes. Following online abuse focused on her son Harvey, Price began a campaign to make online abuse a specific criminal offence. She took her campaign to Parliament in 2018. Helen Jones, chairman of the parliamentary Petitions Committee subsequently commented: "The law on online abuse is not fit for purpose and it is truly shameful that disabled people have been forced off social media while their abusers face no consequences. There is no excuse for the continued failure to make online platforms as safe for disabled people as non-disabled people. Self-regulation has failed disabled people and the law must change to ensure more lives are not destroyed." and went on to make recommendations for legislation. The Government is expected to respond to the recommendations by the end of March 2019. Personal life Marriages Price and Peter Andre got together after spending time on I'm a Celebrity...Get Me Out of Here! and married in September 2005 at Highclere Castle, Hampshire. In May 2009 they announced that they were separating. Katie Price suffered miscarriage a month before split from Peter Andre The Daily Telegraph, 11 July 2009 In July 2009, Price began dating MMA fighter and former Hollyoaks actor Alex Reid. They married on 2 February 2010 in a private ceremony at the chapel in the Wynn Hotel in Las Vegas. They later also formally married in a church in the UK; the ceremony was filmed for her TV series. They separated in January 2011. She married Kieran Hayler at the Sandals Royal Bahamian Resort and Spa in the Bahamas on 16 January 2013. Hayler proposed on Christmas Day 2012. The couple have since separated. Children Katie Price gave birth to her first child, son Harvey Price, in Brighton in May 2002. Harvey's father is former footballer Dwight Yorke. Harvey was found to be blind, having a condition known as septo-optic dysplasia, meaning that the development of his optic nerve was unpredictable. As he has matured, she has also discovered that he is on the autistic spectrum, gains weight easily because he suffers from Prader–Willi syndrome, and finds walking difficult. In June 2005, she gave birth by Caesarean section to her second son, Junior Savva Andreas Andre. In June 2007, she gave birth to her third child, daughter Princess Tiaamii Crystal Esther Andre. In August 2013, Price gave birth to her third son, Jett Riviera Hayler. On 4 August 2014, she gave birth to a second daughter, Bunny Hayler, two weeks prematurely. Surgery In 2002, Price was treated for a leiomyosarcoma on her finger. The cancerous tumour was removed at a Nuffield Hospital near her Brighton home. In December 2007, Price underwent surgery in the United States to reduce the size of her breast implants and also had rhinoplasty. However, she was not happy with the results of her breast implants, so returned to Beverly Hills, California in July 2008 for corrective surgery. She returned to the United Kingdom with much smaller size 32C breasts. Legal issues In September 2009, Price claimed that she had previously been raped by a "famous celebrity", but had not reported the incident. Price insisted that she would "absolutely never" reveal who the attacker was. Surrey Police stated that they had not contacted Price: "No allegation of rape has been made and Miss Price will not be making a statement to police". In January 2019 Price was disqualified from driving for three months after breaching the conditions of a previous driving ban for speeding.,Katie Price gets driving ban for second time BBC News, 9 January 2019. Retrieved 3 June 2019 and the following month was banned from driving for a further three months after her blood alcohol level was tested as being nearly twice the legal limit while in charge of her vehicle.Katie Price banned from driving for three months BBC News, 25 February 2019. Retrieved 3 June 2019. In June 2019 Price was fined after shouting abuse at the new partner of her ex-husband Kieran Hayler in a Sussex school playground, and was also banned from making any contact with the woman.Katie Price fined for shouting abuse in Shipley school playground BBC News, 3 June 2019. Retrieved 3 June 2019. Personal debt In August 2018 Price was able to avoid bankruptcy after a High Court hearing was adjourned to give her three months to pay off her debts, reportedly totalling more than £250,000, nearly a tenth of which is tax. Price did not attend court, but submitted proposals for an Individual Voluntary Arrangement (IVA), whereby creditors are repaid over a period of time. Drug use In an interview in February 2018, Price admitted having used cocaine for approximately six months as a result of stresses in 2018, and said that she had voluntarily entered treatment for addiction at The Priory. Discography Albums Singles Publications Autobiographies *''Being Jordan'' (2004) *''A Whole New World'' (2006) *''Pushed to the Limit'' (2008) *''You Only Live Once'' (2010) *''Love, Lipstick and Lies'' (2013) *''Reborn'' (2016) Novels *''Angel'' (2006) *''Crystal'' (2007) *''Angel Uncovered'' (2008) *''Sapphire'' (2009) *''Paradise'' (2010) *''The Comeback Girl'' (2011) *''Santa Baby'' (2011) *''In the Name of Love'' (2012) *''Hes the One'' (2013) *''Make my wish come true'' (2014) *''Playing with fire'' (2018) Children *''Perfect Ponies'' (2007–present) ** Here Comes the Bride, Little Treasures, Fancy Dress Ponies, Pony Club Weekend, The New Best Friend, Ponies to the Rescue, My Pony Care Book, Star Ponies, Pony 'n' Pooch, Pony in Disguise, Stage Fright!, Secrets and Surprises, Wild West Weekend (in order of publication date) *''Mermaids & Pirates'' (2008–present) **''Follow the Fish'', I Spy, Let's Build a Sandcastle, A Sunny Day, Telescope Overboard, Time for a Picnic, All Around, Hide and Seek, Katie the Mermaid, Katie's Day, Peter's Friends, Pirate Olympics (in order of publication date) Fashion *''Standing Out'' (2009) Awards and nominations See also * List of glamour models Notes External links * – official site * * * Category:1978 births Category:Living people Category:Cancer survivors Category:English autobiographers Category:English female models Price, Katie Category:English people of Jewish descent Category:English socialites Category:English television personalities Category:English victims of crime Category:English women in business Category:English women novelists Category:Footballers' wives and girlfriends Category:Independent British political candidates Category:Musicians from Sussex Category:Page 3 girls Category:Participants in British reality television series Category:People from Brighton Category:Peter Andre Category:Reality show winners